marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Llyron McKenzie (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Llyra Morris (mother); Black Moray (father); Merro (stepfather); Lawrence McKenzie (paternal grandfather); Namor McKenzie (paternal granduncle); Leonard McKenzie (paternal great-grandfather); Llyron (maternal grandfather); Rhonda Morris (maternal grandmother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 278 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = greyCategory:Grey Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Scaly skin, fins | Citizenship = Lemurian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ex-King | Education = Has the cloned mind of Vyrra and Llyra | Origin = Half-mutant human/Lemurian, half-human hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Lemuria | Creators = Glenn Herdling | First = Namor the Sub-Mariner Vol 1 54 | HistoryText = Llyron is the son of Llyra, and was genetically accelerated in age by Vyrra so that he might take the crown of Atlantis. His mother Llyra was a Lemurian/human hybrid and a foe of Namor. She decided to conceive a child with Namor and introduce him as a successor to the Atlantean throne. After discovering that Namor was sterile, Llyra instead seduced a human named Leon McKenzie, to create Llyron. Leon's father Lionel was Namor's half-brother via their father Leonard thus making Leon Namor's nephew and by extension Llyron is Namor's great nephew. Vyrra then copied Llyra's mind and placed it in the child. Vyrra had also secretly transferred his mind into the body as well. The child ages to sixteen years in the matter of minutes, and when the process was done, Llyra snapped the scientist neck. Llyron now possessing the mind of both of them followed Vyrra's least request and buried his body in Atlantis with a suitable monument commemorating his life. The Atlantean Council voted Namor off the throne, and declared Llyron to be his rightful heir. However, the sorceress Morgan le Fay raised Atlantis from the ocean floor, and in the resulting chaos Llyron left with a number of Atlantean refugees to find a new home. He has recently resurfaced as a villain, as the leader of the Fathom Five, a militant Atlantean splinter group determined to destroy humanity. Llyron was defeated and nearly killed by the Radioactive Man. He escaped and returned to Atlantis, only to discover that he had radiation poisoning, and furthermore, had spread the poisoning among the Atlantean population. | Powers = Human/Atlantean Physiology: Like his great uncle Namor, Llyron's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant Homo superior physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Llyron is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans. Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: Llyron's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Llyron is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race, save Namor McKenzie (Earth-616). In their battles, Llyron appeared to be an even match for Namor himself. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. *'Superhuman Speed:' Llyroncan run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Llyron's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Llyron can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Llyron's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Llyron's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Llyron's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Llyron's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Llyron can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Llyron's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Llyron's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Llyron can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Llyron can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. Augmented Vision: Llyron's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Llyron is an expert in hand to hand combat. Because he has Llyra Morris memories, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Expert Tactician He is a highly accomplished tactician and strategist, as demonstrated when he and his mother conspired to grant Llyron the throne of Atlantis. Multilingual: | Strength = | Weaknesses = Due to his dependence on water to maintain his health and vitality, Llyron possesses a variety of unique vulnerabilities. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Llyron's physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Llyron's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Llyron has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Llyron is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Llyron has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. Dehydration: Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern, as they cause dehydration; causing his body to dry faster, and weaken at at a accelerated rate. Pollution: If Llyron is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Neptune's Trident | Notes = Despite the difference in pigmentation, Llyron bears a striking familial resemblance to Namor. This is also evident in how their powers are nearly identical, including ankle wings for both. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Llyron | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/llyronnamor.htm }} Category:Lemurians Category:Underwater Breathing Category:McKenzie Family Category:Fins Lemurian Human Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence Category:Acrobats Category:Strategists